The Legend Of Princess: A Rogue Adventure
by rocker95
Summary: Character is OC because Princess hasn't been made available as a character to add yet. Princess, a former rogue wolf, is back in the United Pack. Because of decreasing food supply caused by the Northern Territory and a rising revolt of the caribou, Princess forms a Northern rogue pack to help the United Pack. Although I'm not sure of the rating just yet, M just in case.
1. Reunited

**The Legend Of Princess: A Rogue Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

**I was a rogue once. We all have different reasons. My father wanted to be the leader of Tony's side of the United Pack, but was refused the right. My reason was before I was old enough to remember my mother, she was killed. Our plans to become rogues existed for a while. After a while, I realized how wrong I was behaving. That's when I decided to rebel. Even against my father.**

**December 25, 2013.**

"Princess." said King, the leader of the rogue pack. "Go to Winston's den and claim it."

"No, father." said Princess, King's daughter, then walked off.

"Princess, obey me!" King shouted. "Princess!? **PRIIINNNCCCESSSSS!**" he shouted and raced after her.

As soon as he was down on the ground, members of his pack were racing toward him.

"Stop!" King shouted at them, but they didn't obey. "I SAID STOP!" he shouted, only to get trampled by his pack members.

Princess walked up the hillside to Tony, Winston, Garth and Lilly.

"Forgive me, my master." she said to Tony.

"After your father took my grandpup?" asked Tony. "You wolves had a lot of nerve."

"Very well." said Princess. "You may try me for treason and pupnapping. I deserve nothing more."

Tony started thinking.

"You are really sincere, aren't you?" asked Tony.

"Yes, my master." said Princess. "I vow from this point on to never disobey you again."

"I didn't say you could come back." said Tony.

"Understood." said Princess.

"But, if you are sincere, you may rejoin." said Tony. "It's Christmas after all, isn't it?"

"Of course." said Princess.

**That was when I rejoined Tony's side. He had no idea how much help I would be. I think now, he doesn't regret making that decision. But we shall continue my story.**

**January 1, 2014. Night.**

United Pack. Kate and Humphrey's den.

**Princess's P.O.V.**

**I walked into Kate and Humphrey's den as they were putting the pups to bed.**

"Hello, Kate." I said. "Hello, Humphrey."

"Hello, Princess." said Kate. "Happy New Year's."

"I wish I could believe that were so." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kate.

"The Northern wolves have been seen between this area and the Eastern area." I said. "The food supply is getting significantly lower and the caribou are revolting."

"The caribou?" asked Kate. "This cannot be good. Have you alerted Tony and my father?"

"Yes. They are well aware." I said. "They wish to deal with the problem first thing in the morning."

"Alright." said Kate. "Thank you."

I start to walk out, then stop in my tracks to say something.

"We need help by another pack." I said and runned outside.


	2. The First Apprentice

**Chapter 2**

Midnight.

Jasper Park Valley. Western Side, United Territory.

Unfamiliar wolves were sneaking up on caribou. They traveled in small packs. One of the leading wolves nodded their head and they jumped at the caribou, who, in turn, kicked one of them in the skull, therefore cancelling the attack.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!" the main leader shouted. All the wolves runned toward the Northern Territory. All the caribou were stampeding after the wolves.

"SIDES OF THE VALLEY!" shouted the main leader.

All the wolves ran to the sides of the valley. Unlike previous stampedes, the caribou followed them to the sides of the valley and jumped the wolves.

Northern Territory. A few hours later.

Only the main leader came back, limping.

Rex, a large elder white wolf and the leader, looked at him, disgusted.

"Logan!? Why didn't you bring back meat!?" Rex shouted.

"Because..." the attack leader wolf said angrily.

"ANSWER ME!" shouted Rex.

"THEY JUMPED US ALL AND KILLED ALL MY HUNTERS!" Logan shouted.

"You better straighten up, boy." said Rex.

"I wouldn't be like this if you would see past your own self." said Logan.

Rex growled.

"WHY DO I HAVE A PACK IF I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?" he shouted and walked off.

While Rex's back was turned, Princess comes out of the bushes and walks up to Logan.

"Hello." said Princess.

"Hi." said Logan. "Who are you?"

"Princess." said Princess. "And you are Logan. I've noticed that Rex treats you wrong."

"He doesn't care." said Logan. "Just as long as he can fill his own stomach with others' food."

"So, if you became his enemy, would that bother you?" asked Princess.

"I would rejoyce." said Logan.

"Then, I officially pronounce you a rogue wolf." said Princess. "The first apprentice of my pack."

"Thank you very much." said Logan.

"Now, we must get back to the United Territory." said Princess. "Fast."

So, Princess and Logan started running toward the United Territory.


	3. It's Dangerous

**Chapter 3**

January 2nd. Dawn.

Kate and Humphrey's den.

_Princess's P.O.V._

Winston, Tony and Eve were inside with Humphrey, Kate, their pups, Lilly and Garth when Logan and I walked in.

"Princess?" asked Winston. "What are you doing with a Northern wolf?"

"He's not a Northern wolf anymore." said Princess. "He's a rogue wolf."

"Why are you creating a rogue pack?" asked Tony.

"I've seen prey revolts and enemy packs at the same time." I said. "My father even told me that's how my mother died. My point is, the United Pack can't do this alone. There's not enough alphas in the area. If I form this pack, we will have a bigger chance."

"That's smart thinking." said Tony. "But don't you realize how dangerous the Northern wolves can be? They can plan very dangerous stuff, even the ones you think you can trust."

"I can trust Logan." I said. "I picked him up from the Northern Territory. Rex nearly got him killed. All his hunters _were_ killed."

"**YOU WENT INTO THE NORTHERN TERRITORY!?**" Tony shouted. "They could've killed you!"

"I know how to maneuver." I said.

"Tony." said Winston. "What do you say you give her a break? After all, she's seen a lot."

Tony sighs.

"I just don't wanna see her getting killed." he said.

Winston, Tony, Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, Logan and I walked outside, just to see Rex on the ground below.

"Rex?" asked Tony.

"Rex!" said Winston. "How have you been?"

"Spare the sweet talk." Rex said sarcastically. "Your pack got my sister and father killed. I find that quite sour."

"Is that why you do all this?" asked Winston. "We were friends. Practically brothers. You know they were evil."

Rex laughed.

"What is evil really?" he asked. "I can tell you what it is. An opinion. Two sides feud and each side believes the other is evil. Well, my brothers. I believe you are the evil ones. I am simply getting revenge. Quite possibly in the best way I know how. Sure, the revolt set me back, but I can come up with a plan. If I fail to kill anyone from your pack, especially the both of you, I'll keep trying until I do."

"Try it." said Tony. "You will fail."

"Fate works the way it wishes." said Rex and walked off to the Northern Territory.


	4. Little Talk

**Chapter 4**

Princess's P.O.V.

Winston turns his back to the edge of the cliff.

"We must ready our alphas." he said to Tony. "If at all we recieve attacks, we should be ready."

"Understood." said Tony and walked up to Logan and I. "How fast can you form and prepare your pack?"

"The formation of a pack can never be timed." I said.

"So there's a possibility your pack may not be formed in time for defense?" asked Tony.

"If the time is now, no." I said.

Tony sighs.

"Do your best to gather up wolves as soon as possible." he said. "You and Mr. North stand watch with us until midnight. If there are no attacks, get rest. After the rest, look for rebellious wolves before the lights of dawn. Be careful."

"I'll do my best, my master." I said.

After midnight.

Logan and I were walking back to the den from across the valley.

"Princess, I do wanna thank you for coming to take me away from Rex." said Logan.

"Think nothing of it." I said. "My family's been through the upcoming type of crisis twice." tears run down my cheeks as we continue walking.

"Princess?" asked Logan. "Do you mind telling me?"

"The first time, I was just a newborn." I said. "My mother was trampled to death by a caribou. But the second time... I was a child... I could remember as if it just happened..."

_Princess's P.O.V._

_My father let my mother's death run his life. It filled him full of grief and anger. He kept finding ways to take it out on other people. Because the way I was back then, I remember my dad as a good person..._

_My dad walked into the den with a few pieces of meat and lie it down next to me as a young pup._

"You're looking more and more like your mother every day." he said with a smile.

"I miss mommy." I said as I ate. "I don't think I've seen her before."

"You will, Princess." father said. "But during this current time, you need to learn to hunt. You're getting too old for me to keep bringing you food."

"Will I even be able to hunt safely?" I asked.

"I'll be by your side the whole time." father said.

"Okay." I said. And so, it was that we went outside our den to hunt.


	5. A Not-So-Sneaky Hunter

**Chapter 5**

_Princess's P.O.V._

_At that time, my father had not been well informed. The wolves that, in our opinion, were evil had been sneaking through the area. My first lesson didn't go too well._

_"Okay, Princess." father said. "Ready?"_

_"Ready!" I said, excitedly._

**Now.**

"As soon as we jumped, my father was kicked in the skull." I said. "I was surprised he made it. The revolt was caused by the other wolves, yet somehow, they were able to snatch the food. Because of that, I watched people die around me. Brawls raged for what, at the time, seemed like ages."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." said Logan.

"Don't be." I said. "It's a thing of that past. Besides. It's gonna happen again if we can't get enough wolves in the pack on time. We best get..." That's when Logan shushed me after catching something out of his eye.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"It looks like another Northern wolf is trying to strike again." Logan whispered.

I then spotted the wolf sneaking up on a caribou. His fur shined in the moonlight.

"We have to stop them." I whispered.

Logan and I raced toward the wolf and the caribou. Logan tackled him and started growling.

"Logan?" asked the wolf. "How could you go against us?"

"How could you stay with them?" asked Logan.

"We have a fighting chance." said the Northern wolf.

"No, that would be us." said Logan. "You stay with a leader who carelessly gets you killed. A leader who sends you out to steal food from others for himself!"

Logan and the wolf started scratching and biting each other. I then joined in and stopped biting and scratching after I noticed how weak the wolf was.

"Alright, Logan." I said. "That's enough."

Logan immediately obeyed me.

The Northern wolf, battered and bleeding, started laughing.

"One of the Northern pack's lead hunt wolves comes off as a rogue, taking orders from a girl!"

I jumped at him and growled.

"You better know who you're talking about before you make comments like that." I said and turned to Logan. "We should notify Tony and Winston about this."


	6. It Is Revenge

**I'm just going to have you assume when the person quoted is "I", that's Princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dawn of January 3rd.

Tony, Winston, Logan and I were meeting over the previous night's attack.

"Rex is planning something." said Tony. "He's just like Beck was. Brilliant. His plan can't be as simple as this."

I look at Winston and notice he's looking sick. Something told me he was having flashbacks...

_"There has been treachery in the union." Rex said. "The East have hunted and taken caribou away from all of us."_

_"You know there's no caribou in the valley!" Tony said._

"Winston?" asked Tony. "Are you okay?"

"Alpha Wars II." said Winston.

"Alpha Wars II?" asked Tony.

"Rex has to being planning Alpha Wars II." said Winston. "That's all Alpha Wars was about. Caribou. Beck blamed us for them stealing the caribou. It's all beginning to look familiar."

"Princess! You and Logan gather up wolves now!" Tony demmanded. "No more stalling! As soon as possible!"

Candu, Hutch, Scar and Claw walked up to Winston and Tony.

"Sir?" asked Hutch.

"You and Claw alert the alphas." said Winston. "Candu, Scar. I hope you're ready to fight."

"Alright, Logan." I said. "If we're gonna build a pack fast, we need to split up."

* * *

**from the author: Alright, the next part I couldn't figure out, which I know has to make this story have a critical downside, but oh well. Just imagine a collage of Princess and Logan gathering wolves to One Way Or Another by Blondie.**

* * *

Western Jasper Valley. Just below Kate and Humphrey's den.

"Listen up, alphas." I said. "The time has come. Rex, the Northern Territory's leader is suspected of planning Alpha Wars II. We must fight to defend the United Territory. I want half of you in the East and the other half of you here in the West. Logan, I am putting you in charge of the East. Be careful."

"I will." said Logan.

"Okay, rogues!" I said. "Move out!"

"Very well executed." said Hutch, coming down of the den's rocky cliff.

"What are Winston and Tony going to do?" I asked.

"I believe they are waiting it out and keeping watch, until they get provoked and just in case." said Hutch.


	7. Surprise!

**Chapter 7**

Night of January 3rd. Northern Territory.

A young white wolf walked up to Rex.

"Father, I have bad news." he said. "There is a new enemy rogue pack. They side with the United Territory. All three packs are on guard. I fear we don't have enough wolves for this operation."

"Then we fight harder than them." said Rex.

"But father, we-"

"Do not admit defeat!" shouted Rex.

"Yes, father..." said Rex's son.

Caribou territories.

All the caribou were lined up like they were in the military.

"Times are getting rough." said the biggest caribou, walking up and down the line. "Wolves are competing harder than known before. One pack wishes to create war over us. We must defend ourselves and each other. Watch AND guard your backs and others' backs."

United Territory. Western Side.

Kate and Humphrey's den.

"So, wait." said Salty. "There's gonna be war?"

"No, there _could be_." said Kate. "The second known war in Jasper Park history."

"What was the first?" asked Salty.

"I don't have details." said Kate. "I wasn't born yet. That war was never mentioned again after the packs were united. Many details were lost in time. But one thing for certain is that my grandfather was killed and my aunt left Jasper Park."

"So, they wanna try another war?" asked Rooney, Garth's sister. "This looks like an alpha affair."

"As long as it doesn't get personal." said Kate. "But I'm sure Princess has enough wolves in the entire territory that we'll win the fight."

"Yes." said Garth. "Rogue packs have a lot of wolves. She even has each half in both sides of the territory. One half is still a little bigger than the amount on our side or the West side."

"I agree." said Kate. "If the North is going to try to carry out their plans, this may turn out to be very consequential for them."

All of a sudden, there was a huge fight outside. Kate, Garth and Rooney raced outside. Tons of wolves from all four packs were fighting.

"They're here." said Winston.


	8. Only The Beginning

**Chapter 8**

Kate, Garth, Rooney, Tony, Winston, Logan and I jumped down into the fight. There were tons of barks, growls and howls as the wolves all bit and scratched at each other.

"Well, well, well." said a wolf. "If it isn't the notorious Kate. Didn't she marry an omega, guys?"

"I heard they had pups together." said another wolf.

"That is unacceptable." said the first wolf. "What are they gonna do? Joke us to death?" he said and laughed.

"**WOLF PILE!**" Humphrey, Salty, Mooch and Shakey all shouted and landed on top of them, making them yelp.

Meanwhile, Garth was growling at a couple wolves when they were smashed by a log, making them yelp.

Garth looked up at Lilly and smiled.

"That's my Lillypad!" he said with a laugh.

With Winston and Tony, they stood side by side growling at Rex.

"Looks like your plan failed, Rex." said Tony.

"You were supposed to be unprepared." said Rex.

"We have an intelligent wolf on our side." said Winston.

"Like who?" asked Rex.

I was facing off against some bigger wolf. His intelligence about me was intriguing.

"So, Princess, isn't it?" asked the wolf. "It's kind of funny you turned against your own pack and now you're fighting this war on their side. You're some daddy's girl, let me tell you that. He's vanished from the pack because of you."

"I was stupid last Christmas." I said. "It took until then for me to realize how wrong people like you are. He made his own choices and I was tired of him making mine."

"Pity, pity, pity." said the wolf. "Don't you care that because you're helping them, daddy will never love you again?"

"I don't care about him anymore." I said.

We then clashed.

Rex's son and Logan were battling it out as well.

"You're a traitor, Logan!" Rex's son shouted.

"I did and always will value my life." Logan said and bit Rex's son.

Rooney at another wolf jumped at the same time, in the air, Rooney was the stronger one. She knocked the other wolf on her back.

A couple wolves jumped at Garth.

"Dinner for two!" Lilly cheered.

Garth spun the wolves around in the air with his back legs and then kicked them and they went flying away from him, then landed on top of each other.

Everyone was disturbed from battle when they saw birds fly up from another side of the valley.

"**STAMPEDE!**" shouted Tony.

"There's no use running!" Rex said, worried. "They will follow us anywhere we go! We all have to stand together to fight them ourselves!"

"**EVERYONE!**" shouted Winston. "**GET READY TO ATTACK!**"


	9. Now A Memory

**Chapter 9**

This might've been the greatest moment in Jasper Park history. Allies and enemies all stood together to face off against the current enemy of the species...

The caribou stampeded on. Closer and closer they got...

"**ATTACK!**" Winston shouted. All four of our packs jumped at the caribou. There were gnashing of teeth, slashing of claws, growls, yelps, all of what I'd be used to in fights like this.

Next thing I know, I see bears jumping into the fight. We were on top of the game now.

Winston and Tony laughed in relief.

"I'll be darned!" said Tony.

"I thought the holidays did that to them last year." said Winston.

The bears fought so well. They took care of the caribou for us. But then, as we got back to fighting, the bears were able to pick through us all and tell which wolves were Northern wolves. They helped rid them from the fight. It was amazing well this went. The body count was limited to caribou and the Northern pack. Our three packs never lost a soul.

A caribou charged at Rex. He started running when he was knocked on his back by a bear. The caribou then stomped on his stomach, only to be thrown at a tree, breaking it in half by the bear. Rex's son and a few other Northern wolves jumped at the bear and started biting it.

Rex got up and started limping, holding his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was looking around. The three of his enemy packs being attacked by all three species. North being attacked by all three species. Northern wolf and caribou corpses lie around. His will to fight left him. He limped up to his son, uttering out words.

"Tell... North... Go... Home..." Rex said as he limped on to Winston and Tony.

He managed to start being able to talk better again, although his breathing never got better.

"I... got many people... killed..." Rex cried. "I'm... becoming like... dad... I got my wish... But my revenge..." he coughed. "I just now realized how wrong I was acting..." he coughed again.

"I'm sorry, brothers..." he said and collapsed.

"Rex?" asked Tony.

The fight ended. All stared.

Winston and Tony had tears in their eyes. It was them that remembered the fun times they'd had with Rex.

Winston tilted his head back and howled. He was then followed by Tony's howl. Soon enough, all the wolves involved in the fight were howling.

"Tony and I will always remember you as our brother." Winston cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The next day was a little strange to me. Tony, Winston, Tony's wife Tatum, Eve, Humphrey's father Jackie, Humphrey's mother Haley, the Southern pack leader Thomas, Thomas's wife Sally-Jo and the remainder of the Northern pack grieved at the loss of Rex. The rest of the United Pack and Southern Pack grieved because they knew Rex was a little more than just a common enemy to their leaders.**

Winston stood outside Kate and Humphrey's den, Tony stood outside his den, Jackie stood outside his den and Thomas stood outside his den. They all shared the same flashback.

_It was just before the Alpha Wars. Well... Actually before Alpha School of the previous year..._

_"Alright, guys." said Winston. "Everyone ready?"_

_"I think the odds that we'll survive this are-" began Rex._

_"You're such a nerd." Tony laughed._

_"That's nothing funny." said Jackie. "He's a handsome nerd!"_

_"Umm... you didn't mean-" Thomas began._

_"Tommy, get your head out of the gutter." said Winston._

_"We're all gonna die." said Rex._

_"Quit worrying." said Jackie. "Just hop on."_

_"Well, if you're all so sure..." said Rex and got on and waited for the motion. "Hey, this isn't so bad."_

_"That's because we're not moving, Re-" began Winston, but at that moment, the log sled went down the hill. "HEEEEEX!"_

The boys had fun that day. They did 360s, backflips, and a bunch of other kinds of stunts.

In the present, a tear ran down his eye as Eve came out.

"Why'd it have to be like this?" asked Winston.

"He realized how wrong he was before he passed away." said Eve. "I have faith that wherever he is, he's in peace."

"You can't be so sure." said Winston.

"I know." said Eve. "But you have to believe."

**Rex's funeral was held on the border of all territories. All pack members still alive attended. Most of them behaved.**

As her father spoke, Kate was staring up at the sky and feeling the breeze when Rex's son walked up to her.

"Don't think just because this funeral is being held here that we're no longer rivals." said Rex's son. "I'm taking his place."

"He was killed by the bears and caribou." said Kate.

"Your dad and Tony are the reasons there was revenge." said Rex's son. "Technically, they're the reason why he's dead. I will leave your pack be for now. But in time, we'll fight again. That time, we'll win."

**I guess the North never took a hint. Although I was technically "forced" to claim it, I was dubbed the hero of it all. For being the leader of the United Rogue pack. My pack remains in tact. Ready to defend the United Pack wherever trouble runs into them.**

**THE END**


End file.
